


Stay Long Enough, Please

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death by Sniper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The beginning of the Rako Hardeen arc, but without the deception involved, so Obi-Wan's not wearing armor. Because for me, the moment he fell from the building was utterly breathtaking.





	Stay Long Enough, Please

 

Ahsoka's heart plummeted as she saw her master's master fall.

Felt Anakin's utter terror.

Felt Obi-Wan's pain.

He hit hard.

Ahsoka sprinted forward, praying bones hadn't been crushed.

“ _ Obi-Wan! _ ” Anakin cried from the roof, eyes torn and wild.

“I got him!” Ahsoka called back. “ _ Go! _ ”

But as she reached the older Jedi's side, she began to think she'd given the wrong direction.

She needed to see the wound, needed to find out how  _ bad  _ it was, so she had to turn him from where he lay face down—

His breathing stopped as she rolled him over, pulled his shoulders and head into her lap.

And then he gasped in air, eyes glassy with pain.

“Master?” Ahsoka urged, pulling away robes to reveal the skin beneath.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

The wound went clear through him, cutting flesh, bone, organs—

_ He's not going to make it,  _ she realized.  _ Sweet Force, he's not going to make it. _

“Stay with me,” she commanded, cradling his head and leaning close. “Stay, Anakin will be here soon, he needs to say goodbye—”

Obi-Wan's eyes slowly found her face as he struggled for air. “Ana—”

“Yes. Hold on, just a little bit longer.”

His eyelids fell shut and Ahsoka could sense him digging his heels in, pulling against the omnipotent drag of death.

_ Hurry, Anakin. _

_Please hurry._

 

 


End file.
